Medusa
The Medusa is a breed of Ghouly that first appears in the first visit to the Lighthouse Store in Chapter 2. Medusas function as the sentinels of Ghoulhaven Hall, patrolling the rooms they're in and not actively pursuing Cooper, only initiating combat if he comes within close proximity with them. In summary, Medusas work as obstacles in Cooper's pursuit of the next door that are better avoided since they pose a medium-to-high threat as combatants. Medusas have 30 Energy and are the eleventh ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance The Medusa appears as a more ghoulish version of the greek mythological figure. A blue-skinned woman with pointy teeth, orange eyes with small back pupils, pink lips, green streaks of hair and five green snakes growing from her head. She also wears a white stola, brown sandals and a head band with a purple diamond on the middle of it. Behavior Medusas tend to function as guards in most rooms and will operate in two different forms. One form involves the Medusas wandering around in a passive state with a green spotlight emanating from each eye down to the floor. Being caught in the line of light will make the Medusa yell at Cooper, inducing a Super Scary Shock. As the game progresses, more buttons will be added to the Medusa's Scary Shock. If Cooper fails during the Super Scary Shock, he will lose 10 Heart Points. If Cooper is successful, the Medusa is vulnerable for a few seconds afterward when she wanders to herself. The other from is a more offensive state. The Medusa will not have green light from her eyes, instead she will be walking around and if the player is close enough, she will attack him by extending the size of her snakes and striking the ground. If Cooper is caught by her snakes, he will be pushed back and lose 4 energy. Avoiding this attack can prove difficult if accosting a Medusa up-close since she will strike with great speed. After a Medusa attacks, whether Cooper or another ghouly, she will joyfully pump her fists in the air. Most often, Medusas will transition from one form to another after a period of time. She will often be in the wandering form but when at the end of her offensive state, she will show herself to be unsure and deciding what to do before changing. In some rooms, Medusa will only act in the passive state. Unlike some ghoulies, like skeletons or zombies, when a Medusa is knocked to the floor, she turns red and cannot be attacked until she gets up and assumes her regular color again. This is also a feature of Jessie and Clyde. Room Encounters Chapter 2 *Lighthouse Store (both visits) *Woodshed *Cloak Room (second visit) Chapter 3 *Grand Hallway (first visit) *Bathroom *Schoolroom *Infirmary *Woodshed *Kitchen *Experiments Chamber (first visit) Chapter 5 *Grand Hallway (second visit) Gallery MedusaPic.jpg medusagraphic.jpg Medusa_art.jpg|The Medusa in the Chapter 3 title card. MedusaPromo.jpg Theme Music The Medusa has her own theme music which is played twice in the game. First the first visit to the Lighthouse Store and second during the challenge in the only visit to the Infirmary. Trivia *If frozen with Freeze Ghoulies! during her wondering mode, a Medusa may still be able to Super Scary Shock Cooper without moving (this can be done in the second visit to the Lighthouse Store). *A Medusa is featured in the Chapter 2 title card. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoullies Category:Minor Ghoulies Category:Female Ghoulies Category:Humanoid Ghoulies